Same Place Different Time
by SilverWolfCat
Summary: My first one it is a cross over fanfiction of Naruto and InuYasha. I DO NOT OWN InuYasha or Naruto, but I do own Miki my creation.
1. Chapter 1

Same Place Different Time

Team 7 just got back from a mission in Waterfall country as they were heading back to Konoha, they passed by an old well which was rumored that it was haunted. As they walked by Sakura sensed something from the well. A very powerful chakra, just as she was about to say something her team mates were blasted back by a red light. As the light faded, she could see two people.

"Nice move, Koga."

"What the hell are you talking about? All I wanted to do is see where Kagome lived, but no, you had to FUCKING FOLLOW ME!"

He looks around the area, "This feels familiar, I'm gonna find out where we are." He was about to take off when he sees Team 7 just staring at them.

"What the hell you staring at, human?"

"What did you say?!"

"Naruto, take it easy, I sense very poweful chakra coming from both of them." said a man with silver hair as he looked at the two people in front of them. One was a lady no doubt, she had long purple hair and strapped on her back was a spear that looked like claws, the male beside her had black hair tied back.

Sasuke was observing them as well, he noticed their clothing. For the female he noticed that she had a white and red outfit with a fur trim, for the male he had on animal skin.

Sakura and Naruto then noticed their eyes, the female had fucshia colored eyes and the male icy blue eyes, but what stood out was their ears. Both had pointy ears.

The female sees Naruto getting mad at Koga and she sighs.

She bows deep to them in respect, "Please, forgive my friend Koga, he gets a little hot headed at times. Now this place does feel familiar."

She looks up at a tall tree then crouches down and jumps up and in two bounds she was at the very top.

"How did she do that?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

However, he did not hear him all he could do was look up.

"Kakashi, what is she?" both Naruto and Sakura asked.

Kakashi snapped out of it, "I have no idea."

The girl came down, with a smile one her face, "Koga, you were right, this place feels familiar, You know the mountain that overlooks Kaedae's villiage?"

"Yeah, I know where it is."

"Well, it's not far from here, but it's kinda different."

"What do you mean different?"

"There are faces carved into it."

"Really?"

Koga only smirked when something caught his eye, "Miki take a look at this, the Go-Shinboku tree, where mutt-face was pinned."

"Koga, give it a rest, no wonder he calls you a mangy wolf."

The others were quiet until Kakashi breaks the silence, "Excuse me, but who is this "Mutt-face" and why is he referred to as a mangy wolf, in other words who are you?"

Miki turns to the man, "Sorry, my name is Miki the last remaining of the Tiger Demon Tribe from Siberia."

"My name is Koga leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe to the north. Actually there is me and my two followers."

Sasuke who was listening suddenly looked up, "Did you say to the North? As in the mountains North."

"Yeah, what are you getting at, human?"

"Do you have a map on you?"

"Hold it righ there, human I am not giving you anything until you tell me who you are."

Sasuke gives Koga a hard look, "Fine, name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura"

"Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage."

Koga looked up questiongly, "Hokage? What's a Hokage?"

"A Hokage is the leader of our village, my name is Hatake Kakashi."

Koga looked at everybody, "All right, to answer Sasuke's question I do have a map." He hands Sasuke his map while he took out his own and compared the two.

What surprised everyone was the fact that the two maps were almost identical. "MIKI, GET OVER HERE!!"

Miki comes over and Koga grabs her hand. "Take a look at the map. No wonder this place feels familiar."

Miki looks at the map and was surprised. Kakashi was looking at the map as well and he saw a large area that covered most of Fire Country, the entire Wind Country, Mist, Rain, Stone, and Waterfall.

"Koga, look Lord Sesshoumaru rules these lands."

Sakura looks up, "Wait did you say Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, I did, why do you ask?"

"Where did you come from?"

"We came from the Feudal Era."

Naruto was shocked as well as Sasuke as the two looked at each other. Kakashi knew what they were up to, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Don't worry about her, she can take care of them."

Sakura and Kakashi stood back and watched.

Naruto did his Shadow Clone Jutsu and charged at Miki who did not move.

"Why isn't she moving, Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Like I said, Sakura don't worry." replied Koga.

At the last second she jumps up and energy whips came out of her fingertips as spun in the air the whips hit every clone.

Meanwhile Gai's squad was looking for Team 7 when they felt a massive amount of chakra being released.

"Whoah! Did you feel that?!" exclaimed Lee.

"I sure did, Neji where is it coming from" said Gai turning to Neji.

Neji activated his Byakugan and searched the area, there he saw Naruto and Sasuke teaming up against a woman.

"I see Naruto and Sasuke taking on a woman."

"A woman? How dare they!" TenTen said angrily.

Neji continues reporting, "This women is strong."

While Neji was reporting Miki landed on the ground only to get sliced by a barrage of Shurikens from Sasuke, cutting her arm, Miki smiled as she placed her hand over her wound coating her fingers with her blood. "CRIMSON BLADES!" as her blood turned into sharp blades in which Sasuke barely dodged as they sliced through trees. "Had enough boys?"

The two looked at each other and nodded.

Sasuke begins his Chidori and Naruto his Rasengan.

Kakashi and Sakura both began to get worried, "Koga, I am afraid your friend is in trouble."

"Oh, really, I think it is the opposite."

Just then Gai's team appeared, "Kakashi, you must stop this they are going to kill her." Lee said.

Koga looks up, "Who are these humans?"

"Friends of ours," Sakura said.

Koga nods his head, "Guys, just watch."

Miki then takes out her spear and in a flash of light transforms into two huge claw blades and everyone's jaws except Koga's dropped.

"I don't believe what I am seeing," TenTen said, "that is the mother of all weapons."

Miki turns to the two heading straight for her, she raises her weapon up and brings it down, "WIND SCAR!!"

A massive amount of energy comes out and hurtles straight towards them and in a flash of light the area in front of her was smoldering, but there was no sign of Naruto and Sasuke.

High in a tree both Sasuke and Naruto were breathing a sigh of relief. "Good thing we used substitution at the last moment."

"I agree with you, Naruto, she would have easily killed us if we hadn't."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" screamed Sakura.

"Sakura, we are all right," said Naruto, "we used substiution at the last minute."

Koga had a smile on his face, "So what do you think of her?"

"I think," Sasuke began, "is what rank are you at?"

Miki looks at him, "Rank? I don't know."

Just then a Kunai landed in a tree next to Koga, he pulls it out and sees a tag. "Kakashi, what is this thing on this dagger?"

Kakashi sees this, "That is called a Kunai and that thing is an exploding note, get rid of it now!" Koga takes it off and throws it over his shoulder, just as the tag hit the ground it exploded and when the smoke cleared they were surrounded by other ninjas.

"More friends of yours?"

Gai steps in, "Unfortunately, they are not our allies."

"I see," Koga said. He looks around and counts about 10 of them, "leave them to me."

Koga cracks his knuckles as he charges at them. One of the enemy nins up in a tree sees him coming and jumps down from the tree. Koga sees him coming and jumps up with lighting fast kicks as sickening cracks were heard and something fell to the ground which happened to the head of the nin who jumped down from the tree. Koga lands down and a feral grin was on his face, "Come get me you pieces of shit."

All nine Nins surround him each had their weapons drawn and they rushed at him. Gai's team and Team 7 watch in amazement as Koga took out each and every one of them. As he finished of the last one he jumped up and he drove his fist right through his top of the head down to the ground.

Lee was watching as Koga killed the last one, _I might have found a new rival, I wonder where he is from?_

"That was some great moves, who are you?"

"Do I have to tell every hu..." Koga was about to say when he caught a burning look from Miki.

"What I was going to say is I am Koga, leader of the Demon Wolf Tribe from the North."

"I am Miki adoptive daughter of the late Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands, I am orginally from Siberia where I am the last remaning of my Tiger Demon Tribe."

Neji who was quiet speaks up, "Well now we know who you are, where are you from?"

Miki smiles, "You will be surprised, Koga show him our map and you too Sasuke."

Koga hands Neji his map and Sasuke as well. Gai, Lee, TenTen and Neji look at it,

"You two are from Konoha?" TenTen asked.

Koga and Miki look at each other, "Konoha?" they both asked.

"Hoo-boy. Naruto please tell Team Gai where they are from or when they are from." Kakashi said.

"All right, here's the thing, these two are from the Feudal era."

Team Gai looks at Naruto then at Miki and Koga. "This may take time for all of this to sink in." Lee replied.

Koga shakes his head when he heard his stomach growl, "Hey, I'm a bit hungry got anything to eat? Oh, yeah I didn't get your names."

"Sorry, my name is Maito Gai. Eternal rival of Hatake Kakashi."

"I am Rock Lee, Leaf's handsome devil."

When Miki heard this she almost let out a giggle when Koga slapped a hand over her mouth which caused her to glare at him.

"My name is TenTen, mistress of weapons, and you have to tell me wheere you got your weapon from."

"My name is Hyuuga Neji of the Hyuuga clan, and Koga when you said Demon Tribe. Tribes are no longer being used, they changed the word "tribes" to "clans" now."

"I see." Miki said, then her stomach growled as well, "I am also hungry as well."

"Well one thing to do," said Naruto, "have something to eat."

Miki was watching the others when she goes to Koga and they talk for a while as he nods his head and goes over to Kakashi. "Did your mates come from a long way?"

Kakashi looks at him, "Yes, they did."

"Well, Miki has volunteered to carry you."

Sakura heard this. "What do you mean?"

Miki merely closed her eyes as a huge demonic aura surrounds her and everyone was just staring,,as for Neji his Byakugan was activated as well as Sasuke's Sharingan, _What the hell is she doing? There is no way I can copy that technique._

Miki opens her eyes as they turned red and she turned into her true form. A giant white tiger, she then motioned for Team 7 to get on.

As soon they got on Kakashi told her where to go, and she takes off. She soon dissappears from view.

"Hey, Koga let's go," said Lee, "or you will lose her" as he jumps into a tree,

"Don't worry, I can smell her."

"You know, Koga, you will be alone for awhile, my team will be in Konoha before you." Gai said as his team takes off.

With Miki and Team 7 she was almost there, with one final leap she was out of the forest. In the watch tower one of the guards quickly jumps to his feet, "What the hell? Toshio, you are not going to believe this."

"What?" Toshio asked

"A fricking huge tiger carrying Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke just emerged from the forest."

"What? Lemme see." Toshio said grabbing the binoculars from Raido nearly choking him in the processs and looked through, he saw the huge tiger, and then he saw the tiger turn into a human, he then looks at Toshio, "Did you see that?"

Toshio nods his head, "Who or what is she?"

In the forest Koga decided to go as well and he takes off via tornado cloud through the trees.

Gai, Lee, TenTen, and Neji were quickly leaping from tree to tree when a violent gust of wind whipped past them.  
"What was that?" TenTen asked

"I don't know it went by too fast."Neji replied.

Just then they crashed into Gai who had a look of shock on his face.

Neji picks himself up. "Gai why did you stop?"

"Look who is in front of us." he said looking at Koga.

Neji looks at Koga. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I just ran." came his reply.

"GREAT! I left my scroll behind and it's getting late."

"I'll get it." said Koga.

"Don't bother it will take you too long." said Lee

"No, it will take me 5 minutes." and he takes off on the ground in his tornado cloud.

"Gai, I thought you and I were fast, but compared to his speed we are like snails."said Lee as he stared in the direction in which Koga went.

Few minutes later he was back with TenTens's scrolls. meanwhile back with Miki and her new friends, she found herself surrounded by a groups of nins wearing animal-like masks.

"What's going on? Why are the ANBU here?" asked Naruto.

"Good question, Naruto." Kakashi pointed out. He turns to one of the ANBU.

"We received word that a possible threat may have arrived from the forest."

"Really? Who?" asked Sasuke.

Just then Toshio and Raido arrived, "There she is." Raido said pointing at Miki, "she's the one we were telling you about, we saw her use some kind of jutsu to change herself from a tiger to a human."

"WHAT? What the hell is a jutsu anyways?"

"Don't play dumb with us," Toshio retorted.

"I agree." one of the ANBU stated, "where are you from?"

"From here."

"Where is your forehead protector?"

"Forehead protector?"

Few minutes later Koga arrives to see some men looking at Miki and he hears him questioning her. "Miki, what's going on?"

"Koga, these men think that I am a threat to them."

"A threat?"

Raido looks at Miki for awhile, "Come to think of it I don't sense any hostility in her, but you can never tell."

One of the ANBU motions the others to come, after a few minutes they return. "All right we are going to take the both of you to the Hokage."

Miki and Koga look at each other, "All right," they both said.

One of the ANBU announced he was going to let Tsunade know that they will be bringing two strangers with them.

Inside the tower Tsunade was having a quick meeting with the Kazekage about an upcoming festival, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." said Tsunade.

The door opens and one of the ANBU kneels down, "Sorry to interrupt your meeting Tsunade-sama, we have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" she asked.

"Two strangers from the forest, they claim to be from here, but they do not have any forehead protectors on them."

"I see, bring them here."

"We are one step ahead of you, they should be arriving shortly."

"Thank you, you may leave."

Tsunade turns to the Kazekage who was Gaara, "Gomen, Gaara, we may have to discuss this later on."

"I understand, and yet I am curious about these strangers."

"So am I."

Few minutes later Team 7, and Team Gai, arrive along with the ANBU, a pissed-off Miki and Koga.

"Hello, my name is Tsunade, I am the Hokage of this village."

"A female mortal, I thought it would be a male."

Sakura, TenTen, and Miki look at Koga, "KOGA!!"

TenTen goes over to him, "Watch what you say, she is the strongest Kunoichi this village has ever had."

Koga sighs, "Fine, I'm deeply sorry, Miss."

"Well, I was going to ask who you are and from the reaction of these three ladies you are Koga."

"You got that right" Tsunade looks at Koga. "Tell me more of who you are."

"Very well, I am Koga, leader of the Wolf Demon Clan to the North, actually it's just me Haiku and Genku and few of my wolves."

"You're a demon?" said with a shocked tone.

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

"This is confusing how about you, miss," Tsunade said turning to Miki.

"My birth name is Miki Motomizuki, I am from Siberia and was part of the powerful Motomizuki Clan until an evil, and vile demon killed my entire family, a powerful dog demon by the name of Inu no Taisho adopted me as his own daughter along with his son Sesshoumaru."

Sasuke sees Gaara deep in thought as he looks at Miki. "Gaara, what's on your mind?"

"Those names sound familiar..." His head goes up, "Of course, now I remember where I heard those names."

He goes over to Tsunade, "These two are indeed from here." He turns to Miki, "Miki what happened to your adoptive father?"

"He died shortly after Inu..."

"Mutt-face."

"Koga, shut up you scrawny wolf."

"Why don't you make me."

Naruto steps in between, "You two not right now, I don't want to see this place turned to rubble."

Miki nods her head as Koga heads over to the window and looks outside.

"Anyways, he died shortly after InuYasha was born, and Sesshoumaru took over my father's territory."

Gaara nods his head, "I see."

"Gaara, who is this Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha?"

"I read about them in history in Suna library, they are warriors from the Feudal Era."

"You mean to tell me that she," Tsunade said pointing at Miki, "is from the Feudal Era?"

"Don't forget me," Koga added.

"How did you two get here?"

Sakura stepped forward, "They came from the well in the forest."

"The well?"

Sakura nods her head,

"All right, then but first, you said you are from here?"

"In a way. I'll show you our map."

Miki takes out her map and lays it out.

"This large area here is Sesshoumaru's territory it covers most of Fire Country, all of Wind, Waterfall, Rock, and Mist Country. This area here is Koga's territory."

"Which is Sound Country in which Orchimaru has control of." added Tsunade with a bit of venom in her voice.

Koga's sharp hearing picks up a name and he comes over, as he looks at Miki's map in which her finger was pointing on his area.

"Who is Orchimaru?"

Tsunade turns to Koga, "Orichimaru is an S Rank criminal he nearly destroyed Konoha, cursed Sasuke with a curse seal he is not to be taken lightly."

"I see, well he has not met me yet."

"You seem pretty confident about yourself, would the both of you care to show me what moves you have." Tsunade said.

Kakashi and Gai look at Tsunade, "Tsunadae, are you sure about this," Gai said.

"Of course I'm sure, from the way he looks, he should be easy to defeat, Gaara what do you think?"

"I really can't say, but I too wonder how strong..." he turns his gaze onto Miki, "she is."

Sasuke looks at him, "Gaara, don't do anything rash all right, she's really good."

"We will see."

Soon all of Konoha heard of the Hokage/Kazekage battle against the two strangers. Gai and Kakashi tried vainly to get Gaara and Tsunade to change their minds but to no avail.

Ibiki announced he was going to officiate between Koga and Tsunade.

"Ready?" As soon as he said begin Koga was already in the air as he does a forward flip and before anyone could blink he comes down with his heel pointing straight down. Tsunade barely got out of the way as a huge crater was formed right where she was standing moments ago. Growling at missing her he caught the scent of her up in the trees, he leaped into the tree where he thought she was and aimed a punch at her with incredible speed, easily breaking the tree, he turns around to be met with a punch from her which he took to the chest and sent him through several trees.

"All right, a mortal lady who is quite strong, this should be fun."

Meanwhile, Miki sees a young girl with purple hair go up to Naruto.

"N-Naruto," she quietly said, "W-Who is that man with the black hair?"

"Far as I know his name is Koga."

The girl nods her head, just then a huge crash sounded from the forest as a huge tree fell followed by more. They all rushed towards the source and there they saw Tsunade and Koga free-falling twisting and turning holding each other in a death grip, just as they were to hit the ground, Koga knees Tsunade in the ribs and for one second she released her grip slightly on him and that was all he needed. Grabbing her head in a headlock that he saw in a picture from Kagome's magazine, he drops her onto the ground, as the dust cleared Koga was on one knee and next to him was Tsunade, not moving.

Ibiki checks on her and was relieved to find a pulse.

Ibiki looks at Koga then at Tsunade, "Winner, Koga."

Practicaly all of Konoha was shocked. Whispers circulated.

"Who is he?

"Where did he come from?"

"He beat the Hokage,"

Genma then stepped forward, "I shall do the next match between Miki and Gaara."

Miki and Gaara faced each other, "Just because you are woman does not mean that I will go easy on you." Gaara said looking at her.

"Please hit me with your best shot."

Gaara's eyes narrowed at her, "Fine, your death." he raised his hands as sand cames at her. To eveyone's surprise she stood her ground then at the last second she was gone from where she was and was behind and got a solid punch which sent him sprawling.

In the city Kankoru and Temari arrived to a very empty Konoha. "Where is everybody?" Temari asked.

"I don't know, hey let's ask that man." Kankoru said pointing at a man, "Excuse me, where is everybody?"

"They are at the training grounds, a stranger defeated Tsunadae and the Kazekage is in a match with a woman I hear."

They both took off and soon sees a huge crowd. They came just in time to see a young woman with purple hair land a punch on Gaara and before he could hit the ground was met with a roundhouse to his head this went on several seconds.

"Almost like me when I fought him in the Chuunin exams, "Lee said as he watched.

"Hey, Lee," Koga said "If you thought I was fast, Miki there she is four times faster than I am, this match will be over soon."

**KID, WHAT IS SHE? SHE'S KICKING OUR ASS!!**

_I know I didn't expect her to be this fast, she faster then Lee, gotta think._

Miki threw another kick and this time the sand caught her foot and it thew her back. Gaara then gained composure as a wall of sand went straight towards her and wrapped her in sand, "Sand Coffin," as Miki's form got swallowed in the sand, "Sand Burial" as he closed his fist and the sand went everywhere. Gaara had a smirk on his face as he turned away, as he does he sees Genma with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

Genma could only point, Gaara looks behind him and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What the hell? I had her! I know I did! How did she escape?!"

"Looking for someone." he looks up in the tree.

Temari and Kankoru were shocked that someone actually escaped from his Sand Coffin.

Gaara looks up, "Time for you to die this time." He does his handseals for the Feigning Sleep Technique and he falls asleep.

Kankoru and everybody else's eyes went wide, "This is not good, we have to get the hell outta here." as he took off away from Gaara.

Genma who has never seen Gaara when Shukaku emerged and now he had seen first hand his tranformation, and he tries to flee.

**"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? YOU NEED TO OFFICIATE THIS FIGHT BETWEEN ME AND HER, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SWITCH OPPONETS."**

Geman shakes his head, "I-I'll stay." breathing hard he looks at Miki who surprsingly had a smile on her face, and she was laughing.

Temari was watching as she turned to Shikamaru, "Why is she laughing, does she not see what my brother has become?"

"I have no idea why she is like that, if she were smart she would've have gotten the hell away from him."

Sasuke who was listening the two speak turned to them. "Don't worry she can beat him easily."

Temari looks at him, "What do you mean she can beat him easily?"

Sasuke then explains to Temari and Shikamaru.

"WHAT?!" Kankoru yelled as Neji told him about Miki and Koga.

"Exactly what I told you, they are demons and they are from Konoha, well Konoha 500 years ago"

Temari and Shikamaru came up to them as she does she looks at Kankoru. "Temari I guess you know about Miki and Koga right?"

Temari nods her head.

She looks up and she sees Miki go through several trees.

**"WHAT'S WRONG? DID I HURT THE BITCH!"** Shukaku/Gaara went up to her and took out several Kunais and buried them in her chest.

Miki gasped in pain as she fell to her knees.

Koga looks up and he feels a strong demonic aura come from her. He knew that aura, same aura that InuYasha had when he is away from his Tetsaigua too long.

Temari, Kankoru, and Shikamaru later sensed a huge amount of chakra. "Temari, is that Gaara's chakra we feel?"

Temari shakes her head as her gaze was locked on to Miki. Shikamaru looks in her direction, "It's coming from her."

Koga now had a terrified look on his face, "I'm outta here."

"What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Look if you thought this Gaara person was scary, you have not seen her in her true half-form."

Before Shikamaru could ask why, Miki stood up, her purple hair loose, her eyes a blazing red and on her face were two double-pink jagged stripes.

Shukaku sees her and prepares for an attack, he fires a barrage of air bullets at her and she dodged them all with ease. "_**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"**_ she slashes at him and caused Shukaku/Gaara to reel back, before he could recover she tackles him and begins to beat the shit out of him, after a five minutes Shukaku was actually getting tired and five minutes more he was beginning to get scared, **'KID WAKE UP PLEASE! SHE IS GONNA KILL US. ****WAKE UP!!!**

Gaara's eyes snapped open just in time to see a clawed hand reach for his throat, in reaction his sand sheild goes in front of him, but that was no good her hand smashed through it.

"TEMARI, KANKORU!! HELP ME!!"

"Hold it I'll help him, I'll stop her."

Koga runs to where they are, he turns to Genma and tells him he will take care of her. He gets Miki away from Gaara as he runs to the safety his siblings.

"Oh man, I'm scared of her."Gaara said with actual fear in those dark-rimmed eyes of his.

Gaara was breathing heavily as he watched Koga approach Miki.

"Miki, it's me, Koga. Why did you stop half-way, you should've went all the way through?"

"It's more fun this way, besides being a big kitty is well not worth my time, but the biggest waste of time I see is YOU!!" Miki lunges at Koga as he stood his ground as she came close to him he grabs her arm and twists his body and using Miki's own momentum threw through several trees. Snarling she gets up again jumps up and lands a solid kick to his head. Everyone stood back as they watched wide-eyed at the two demons fighting and rearranging the landscape as well.

Koga lands on the ground as Miki takes out her Kenkojin and was about to bury the blade deep in his forehead, when a flash of white knocked Miki away. Miki gets to her feet, "Who has a death wish here?"

"You went and did it again, haven't you, Miki?"

Koga gets to his feet. " Lord Sesshoumaru." he drops to his knee.

Sesshoumaru kept his on eye on Miki. "I'll handle things from here."

He heads back to the crowd and all the ladies rushed towards Koga.

"Who is he?"

"What's his name?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

The guys however were too wondering who he is.

Naruto turns to Hinata who had hearts in her eyes, "I wonder how old he is?"

"Hinata, Hello? Are you there?" He sighs and he sees Sasuke having the same problem with Sakura, as well as Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba.

"SHUT UP, I WILL KILL YOU!!" Miki runs at her brother and he stops her with his Tokijin using the Blade Pulse followed by a wicked punch through her chest totally missing her vital organs. Miki's eyes goes wide as her eye color turned back to normal. When Sesshoumaru saw this he pulled his fist out of her and she falls to the ground and passes out.

He turns to the crowd, "I have subdued her, when she awakens she will not remember what happened while she was in that state."

Tsunade manged to compose herself goes up to him. "I must thank you sir, may I ask your name and where are you from?"

"I am Sesshoumaru, feared ruler of the Western Lands of the Feudal Era."

Koga goes up to him, "How did you get here?"

"Easy I borrowed a shard from Kagome, InuYasha was getting worried about Miki, and he said that you can go to hell and stay away from Kagome."

"Me stay away from her, yeah right."

During the night Gaara was watching Miki rest her body, he was joined by Koga.

"Thanks for trying to help me earlier, what do you mean she went like that before and who stopped her?"

"We were fighting a demon with three heads and she thought she could defeat him by transforming half way, anyways she killed it, then she single handledly slaughtered half a village when Miroku and InuYasha stopped her."

"I see."

**HEY, KID, I THINK SHE IS PRETTY AND I HAVE SEEN HER FULL DEMON FORM, IT'S STRONG AND CARING BUT IF YOU HURT HER OR HER FRIENDS, SHE WILL SLICE ANYONE TO RIBBONS.**

Gaara's eyes widen slightly. Down below he sees Sesshoumaru walking around and being followed by a mob of girls. "Gaara, what's with the girls? Earlier today they were following me everywhere."

Gaara lets out a small chuckle, "They are called fan girls and for ladies they are called fan boys."

"Do you have any fan girls?"

"Yes, I do. Hey, listen."

Down below Sesshoumaru stops and turns around to a half a dozen girls with hearts in their eyes and squealing with delight.

"Will you please stop that squealing before I rip your throats out." he said in a cold voice.

Up on the roof Gaara looks at Koga. "Is he trying to scare them?"

"He meant every word, he would rip out their throats, he does not kid around."

The girls however did not heed his warning as they continue to squeal in delight. Seeshoumaru closes his eyes and raised a clawed hand. At the same time Koga saw what he was about to do. "Gaara, while you were fighting Miki, your sand protected you, right?"

"That is correct."

"Can you use your sand to protect the girls, gonna try to reason with him."

Down below Sesshoumaru quickly turns around and lashes out with his clawed hand at the annoying girls but there was no one there. He caught their scent and the scent of a fairly large raccoon demon inside a human. "Vile vermin". He was about to go after them when Koga blocked his way. "Get out of my way."

"Hold it, Sesshoumaru, this era is different."


	2. Chapter 2

Same Place Different Time

I forgot some things this as you know is an InuYasha/Naruto cross over which means that Naruto and others will go back 500 years.

"This is talking"

_This is thiking_

**DEMON TALKING**

_**InuYasha demon form and Miki half demon form**_

Once again I do not OWN Naruto or InuYasha I only own Miki as for the characters what they say, go or do is pure coinicidence.

Sesshoumaru looks at Koga, "What do you mean a different era? I can smell two demons here."

Koga looks at Sesshoumaru he didn't want to admit that he was right, there were indeed two demoms, and he just saw one of them emerge as he was taking on Miki.

Sesshoumaru sees Gaara standing with his arms crossed and keeping his eye on him. "Who is he?"

Koga looks at him, "His name is Gaara."

Sesshoumaru nods his head and heads over to him.

Gaara sees him coming, _What an incredible amount of chakra this man has_.

Sesshoumaru stops in front of him, "I know what you are, and yet you look human."

Gaara looks at him, "That's because I am a human."

"Really, then why are you a demon as well?"

"I am not a demon, I have one sealed inside of me."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow, _This is a bit different,_ he thought. "All right oh and before you begin, I also smell another what you call a sealed demon coming from there." He points towards Naruto's place. "Who abides in that dewlling?"

Gaara sees where he is pointing, "Uzumaki Naruto"

"Is he like you harboring a demon within him?"

"Yes."

"Please explain on how you have a demon sealed within you" Sesshoumaru said looking at Gaara. "Another thing I know what kind of demon you have in you."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "You do?" _How does he know? Unless he's a demon himself_.

"The demon selaed inside of you is a raccoon."

Sesshoumaru then turned to Gaara. "Tell me more of this raccoon you have in you."

Gaara looks at him, "Very well," he said, "He is called Shukaku."

"Shukaku? Please explain more about this Shukakau?"

"All right" he said "Shukaku is a one-tailed raccoon demon that has been in the posession of Sunagakure for many years. It was sealed in two other hosts before me. However, under my father's order the former Kazekage ordered Chiyo to seal it within me and my mother was used as a sacrifice for the sealing process."

"So there are seven more of these tailed beasts."

Gaara nods his head, "Yes, the strongest of them all is the Kyuubi, the nine tails and Naruto is the host to the nine-tails."

Sesshoumaru looked towards where Naruto lived, "Interesting, I may perhaps test him out see how powerful he really is someday." He then turns back to Gaara, "thank you for the interesting bit of information."

Gaara nodded as he dissappeared in a swirl of sand.

Koga was waiting until Sesshoumaru finished talking with Gaara. "Sesshoumaru, how did you get here?"

"I just borrowed a shard from Kagome, actually I didn't I borrowed one from my brother."

"Sesshoumaru, you never borrow anything from your brother."

"If you must know, I knocked him out, only because I was concerned about my sister, so I went and took a shard from InuYasha.

Back 500 years

InuYasha just finished slicing a demon in two when he got scent of something vile. He turns around and sees Sesshoumaru. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled. "You ain't getting the damn Tetsaugai."

Sesshoumaru looks at him. "This may surprise you little brother, but I do not want the Tetsaugai." His eyes fall on Kagome's jewel shards. "I want a piece of that shard that she has, and I know you have one on you somewhere InuYasha, now I want you to give me one"

"Why should I give you one?"

"To look for Miki and Koga."

Kagome head goes up. "Miki and Koga, oh I do recall something, Koga said that he wanted to see where I live, he must have gone down the well and I bet Miki followed him, but when I came out alone no one else came behind me"

InuYasha has a smile on his face, "The mangy wolf is lost somewhere. Good." He turns to Sesshoumaru, "as for you, again there is no way I am letting your greedy hands on the shard."

Few minutes later InuYasha was down on the ground with a small hole in his torso and Sesshoumaru held a bloody shard as he walked over to the well.

He peered down the wall, _Well here goes nothing_ he thought as he jumped into the well.

Present time

(A/N I made a mistake with the guards in Chapter 1 I meant to say Izumo and Kotetsu)

Izumo and Kotetsu were patrolling the forest when they got blasted back by a red light, as the light dimmed they see a men dressed all in white with golden eyes. "What place is this?"

"Who are you?" Izumo asked taking out his Kunai.

"Pathetic human, where is my sister?"

"Sister?" asked Kotetsu.

The man sighed, "Her name is Miki Motomizuki she came along with a male wolf demon by the name of Koga."

"I know who you mean now, she is in Konoha, and you are in the Konoha forest."

Sesshoumaru looks around. "Strange, this place feels like I never left the Feudal Era. Well since you two are kind enough to tell me where my sister is I shall tell you my name, but first sheathe your weapon." he said looking at Izumo.

Izumo puts his weapon away.

"Thank you, my name is Sesshoumaru no Taisho."

Kotetsu looks at him, "I have read about you. In fact you are the ruler of the Western Land, tell me do you have a map of your land?"

Sesshoumaru nods his head as he tosses Izumo his map as the two compared maps.

"Shit man, this guy he practically ruled most of the five nations, except this small part called InuYasha's forest which is right here and the wolf demon territory in the Northern Mountains which is now the Sound.

Just then Sesshoumaru caught the scent of Miki, the same scent that InuYasha had when he was in demon form.

Sesshoumaru then turned into a ball of light and headed towards Konoha.

"and I came here saving your hide Koga."

Koga had a smile on his face, "I wish I could have seen you beat the shit out of your brother, but I was curious to see where Kagome lived, so I jumped into the well and I ended up here. By the way how is Miki doing?"

"She is resting,even though she is a demon I don't understand why she needs to rest."

"You don't know any..." the look Koga got from Sesshoumaru shut him up.

"Don't know any what?" he asked his gold eyes flashing.

"Uhhh n-nothing Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru however, was not buying it. "Tell me Koga." as he flexed his clawed hand.

"Fine, you don't know anything about women. Human or demon."

"What are you talking about? I have Rin don't I?"

"Rin is different."

"Different how?"

"She's a girl not yet a woman, hey maybe tomorrow we can find more about women for you all right?"

"Fine." Sesshoumaru jumps from the roof top and walks somewhere quiet.

As Koga watches he sits down on the rooftop and lays back _Who am I going to find to teach this hard headed demon about women?_


	3. Chapter 3

Same Place Different Time

I forgot some things this as you know is an InuYasha/Naruto cross over which means that Naruto and others will go back 500 years.

"This is talking"

_This is thinking_

**DEMON TALKING**

_**InuYasha demon form and Miki half demon form**_

Once again I do not OWN Naruto or InuYasha I only own Miki as for the characters what they say, go or do is pure coinicidence.

As Koga wandered the streets of Konoha deep in thought he failed to notice where he was heading towards. Where he was heading towards was the bath housed, preferably the women's bath houses. Koga stops and sighs a big sigh, then he heard it. Someone chuckling, he followed the sound and there he saw a person with long white hair, "Hey, what are you doing?"

The person groaned, "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell don't bother..." he turns around and he sees Koga, "Whoops, sorry about that I thought you were Naruto." He looks at him carefully, "Hey, I remember you. You are that young man who defeated Tsunade? I believe your name is Koga am I right?"

Koga nods his head, "Now that you know who I am, who are you?" he asked.

The man stands up, "I am the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin."

"Sannin?" Koga looked at him hard, "Oh, you haven't told me what you were doing."

"I was doing research for my next book."

"Research?"

Jiraiya laughed and showed Koga one if his books. Koga skimmed through it as his eyes go wide, _Miroku would love this book._ Koga hands him back his book that's when he spotted his telescope. "What's that eye piece for?"

"Oh, this? It's called a telescope and it helps me with my research, take a look over there." Jiraiya said pointing towards an area.

Koga takes the telescope and looks in in the direction where Jiraiya was pointing. Koga then saw about three women bathing themselves, but like all women who bathe they wore their birthday suits. "OK now." he said handing him back his telescope.

"So what do you think? Pretty, right?"

Koga had to admit they were indeed pretty then he had an idea, "It seems to me that you know a lot about women. I was wondering if you could help me." Koga then explains.

After Koga was done Jiraiya had his thumb on his chin, "So, you want me to help this Sesshoumaru understand women better, all right I'll see what I can do."

Gaara was sitting on the roof top looking down below when he sees Miki lay on her back as she does the sheet goes down a bit revealing her sheer almost see through night gown, Gaara's eyes go wide at the sight of her, Shukaku however was a different story,

**DID YOU SEE THAT?!**

_No_

**ARE YOU BLIND!! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT. I JUST WANT TO GO IN THERE AND JUST F...**

_I know what you are going to say and part of me does agree with you, but I want to get to know her first and her friends and family_

**FINE THEN YOU LITTLE PRICK** Shukaku grumbled.

Morning soon arrived and Miki yawned at stretched and got up and fell on the floor because she got all tangled up in her sheets. Swearing to herself she untagles herself and heads out to freshen up.

On her way she sees Sesshoumaru. "Where are you going?"

"To clean myself up."  
"Why would you do a useless thing for?"

"Because, I stink, you baka."

Sesshoumaru looks at her, "What did you just call this Sesshoumaru?"

"You heard me" Miki said glaring at him. She then walks by him when his clawed hand grabs her hair and yanks back bringing her down .

"OW! Let go of me you prick!"

"I will not tolerate that kind of language from you."

"Yeah, well get used to it."

By then almost everyone was awake and they felt a strong presence, even Jiraiya felt a strong presence.


End file.
